


Paths

by HngXS



Series: Golden Tempest [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Golden Deer Reunion, reunion at dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HngXS/pseuds/HngXS
Summary: Claude had always walked beside Byleth, their paths never crossing, but beside each other.Now, five years later, their paths begin to merge to become one as they work towards the same goal.Inspired by ARASHI'sBokura ga Tsunaideiku.
Relationships: Golden Deer Students & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Golden Tempest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630807
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after _Colored World_ , but can also be separate.
> 
> You can listen to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=no-uf1H70Wk).

It was like seeing a ghost, but he had never lost hope. Now, seeing her in front of him, it was like the dark clouds were breaking away, allowing the sun to shine brightly.

 _This is it,_ Claude thought as he sat next to Byleth in the chapel, holding a sandwich in his hand. _The edge of a new dawn is breaking through._

He watched in amusement as Byleth scarfed food by food into her mouth. It was like she hadn't eaten in five years. He paused briefly, thinking about what she had told him. _Was she actually asleep for five years?_ Claude mused quietly in his head. He supposed it was possible, considering she _did_ have a Goddess dwelling inside of her before they merged to become one.

“I never meant to abandon you,” Byleth said, snapping Claude out of his thoughts.

He turned to see the mint-haired woman looking at him with a thoughtful expression. Claude shook his head. “I never thought that, Teach," he said. "Not once. I knew one day you'd come back. We'd just have to wait for the day. Sucks it was five years, but what can ya do?" He shrugged before shoving the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. He watched the woman beside him carefully, seeing her stoic expression look thoughtful as she took a sip of water.

“Do you remember the night before the ball?” Byleth turned to look at Claude. “I know it was five years ago… But we promised that the Golden Deer House would reunite during the Millennium Festival. Today's the day we promised to meet up…” he trailed off, looking at the ruins of the chapel, “but no one's here.”

Byleth’s eyes followed his gaze before saying simply, “It’s still early.”

  
Claude let out a small laugh. “True,” he admitted, knowing he got here at the break of dawn. “There’s still some daylight left. Let’s just wait a little longer. You never know. Maybe someone will show up after all.”

The woman nodded before standing up, finishing yet another sandwich. “Thanks for the food, Claude.”

“No problem,” the Alliance leader responded, truth in his words. It was never a problem whenever it involved Byleth.

From the moment he met Byleth, having run towards the camp that he heard rumors of that the Jeralt Mercenaries resided in, he knew there was something about her. She was exactly what he needed to achieve his goals.

While Edelgard and Dimitri launched themselves at her, shamelessly trying to work her favor, Claude knew how someone like her operated. He piqued her curiosity, stating what needed to be said, but also left some mystery that would undoubtedly make her come back, seeking answers. It worked in his favor, as she had walked into the Golden Deer Classroom one day, announcing that she would be the professor leading the class.

Claude had every intention of using her and he admitted it to her face one day when they had tea together. She had simply smiled and responded, “I know,” before taking a sip of her tea, Chamomile, one of his favorite teas. Somehow, without even telling her, she knew his two favorite teas.

“Claude?”

His attention moved back from his memory of her - something he would never admit to anyone he had done a lot these past five years - to her present self. “What is it, Byleth?”

Her eyes widened a fraction at the mention of her name. Now that he was no longer her student, he wanted to test it out. _By-leth_. Two simple syllabus, but it rolled off his tongue quite well. _Teach_ was still a good nickname, though, he had to admit.

The corner of his lips curled at the break in her expression. “You’ve become quite expressive, haven’t you? You were like that when we first met,” he drawled.

To his surprise, Byleth’s cheeks reddened slightly before she let out a small laugh, nodding. “I suppose that has something to do with all of you,” she admitted. He recalled reading in Jeralt’s diary about how stoic Byleth was, even as a child. But as the months had progressed, he started to see different things about her.

Yes, she was more often than not, expressionless, but it by no means meant she was heartless and didn’t care. She’d walk around the monastery on her free days, dining with various students for all three meals. She’d invite them to tea, return lost items, and even visited the merchants and gave gifts every now and then.

Claude was quite disappointed when the riding boots Byleth had given him were ruined three years ago, having been too old.

He gave a small sigh, slightly disappointed at the way the pink of her cheeks and part of her neck started to fade back to her usual cream, before stating, “Just waiting around sounds boring, so why don’t we get in some exercise.” Byleth’s eyes twinkled in curiosity. “You know, help with digestion and stuff. You must be in bad shape if you’ve been sleeping for five years. It’ll do you good to get your body moving again.”

Though, as Claude looked at Byleth from head-to-toe, she looked just the same as he remembered five years ago. Her mint-colored hair was still the same length, curled in at the very tips, slightly-too-big eyes, small nose, pink, thin lips.

He watched as her lips tightened, pursing together in thought. “You want to work out?” she asked. She blinked and he found himself smiling despite himself.

“Something like that,” he responded, recalling rumors of bandits nearby. “Look, if you come with me, you’ll understand. Oh, and don’t forget your weapons, okay? I want to make sure neither your leadership nor your skill with a blade have dulled.”

“I should say the same about your archery,” she eyed the Relic by his side.

“Ah, this ol’ thing?” he asked, slinging Failnaught over his shoulder as he walked with Byleth out of the building. “This is the Riegan House’s Relic. Failnaught. Great against dragons, too.”

There was a rumble of sound before a shadow appeared over them before Claude’s wyvern landed in front of them, flapping her wings eagerly, spotting Byleth. “Jill!” she exclaimed and the wyvern lowered her head until it was level with Byleth’s nuzzling her.

Claude let out a chuckle at the interaction. “She’s missed you.” Byleth stroked the wyvern’s head before turning to him inquisitively. Knowing what she was going to ask, Claude smiled, “Tanith is safe back in Riegan territory. She had a foal a year or so ago. Marcia is her name.”

“Marcia…” Byleth echoed. “Can I see them?”

Jill pulled back as Claude climbed onto his wyvern before he easily pulled Byleth behind him. “For you? Anything,” he said. “I’ll arrange to have them be here.” He gently nudged Jill, who let out a roar before opening her wings, taking off.

Surprised by the action, Byleth circled her arms immediately around Claude’s waist. The ride was short, as they flew to just outside the monastery near a few ruins. They flew low enough for Byleth to jump down, Sword of Creator in hand.

“The thieves are here,” Claude reported, flying low. “Apparently they’re trying to run off with treasures from the monastery.”

“What the-!” one of the thieves exclaimed, who Claude recognized as Pallardó from a mission with Anna. “Intruders! Protect the goods!”

“Just the two of us taking them on?” Byleth asked, eyeing the archers.

Claude let out a grin. “Yup.” He popped the _p_. He watched with amusement as Byleth moved to the left towards the thicket, attacking the thief that was there. Claude stayed a safe distance away, out of the snipers’ ranges, supporting Byleth.

There was a shuffle of sound, causing Claude to fly higher. He couldn’t help but let out a smile as he spotted five familiar figures approach the area.

“The barbarity is even worse than the rumors,” Lorenz scoffed from atop his dark horse. “On my honor as a noble, I will expel these ruffians!”

“Today was supposed to be a happy day,” Ignatz frowned on his white steed beside Lorenz, “but the monastery is in disrepair…”

“Over there…” Hilda said from atop her own wyvern as Leonie peeled in next to her on her horse. “Is that the professor? And the others?”

“Professor!” Leonie exclaimed. “You’re alive! Guess we’d better handle this before I celebrate though, huh?”

Claude couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “You finally made it! I guess virtue still exists in this crazy world after all.” He spotted an arrow flying at him and pulled Jill up, effectively avoiding the arrow. He watched as Ignatz move forward into the thicket, shooting down his assailant. It was a surprise to see Ignatz on a steed, but it suited him.

The six of them made quick work of the thieves despite the large number of them.

“Is that the professor and everyone else?!” a loud voice boomed across the battlefield. Claude glanced up after shooting down a swordmaster who had struck Leonie. Ignatz was quick to heal her. He grinned as he spotted a familiar tuff of blond hair sitting atop a white horse. “If they’re fighting, I gotta go help!”

“Wow, it’s you!” Lysithea came flying in on a black pegasus. “Here I thought you were dead all this time.”

“Could that be the Professor’s… ghost?”

“Hey, you’re late!” Claude playfully scolded. “Hurry up and help!”

“Shut up, Claude!” Lysithea snapped, dark magic floating in her palm before she circled around, blasting down a thief.

Claude jumped off of Jill, pulling out his sword, getting an archer before he felt a sting on his shoulder. There was a blast of white magic as Marianne appeared next to him. Byleth was by his side in a second, hand glowing white before he felt the wound close quickly.

On Byleth’s command, the group split up, with a couple taking the north and the rest in the south to block off Pallardó from escaping. Pallardó almost ended up escaping, but Leonie was quick to chase after with Byleth ordering Marianne after her to heal any wounds.

Once Leonie struck down Pallardó, the two young women came trotting back. Byleth looked at her students, smiling softly. “These are new,” she said, reaching forward to stroke Raphael’s steed.

“A good knight is versatile!” Raphael exclaimed, repeating the words Byleth had informed him with five years ago. He had honed his axe skills despite his affinity towards brawling and learned with the help of Ignatz to better ride a horse.

Lysithea landed next to them with her dark pegasus and the crowd _ooh_ ed and _ahh_ ed at the sight of the beautiful, dark creature. Black pegasi were rare and only came whenever they sensed a great mage.

“Professor!” Leonie exclaimed, lurching forward to hug the woman. “I’m so glad you’re alive!” The corner of her eyes leaked a couple tears and she sniffed loudly.

“Aww, Leonie!” Hilda whined. “You’re gonna make _me_ cry!” She threw her arms around the two.

“Group hug, everyone!” Raphael cheered, grabbing Lorenz and Lysithea as he wrapped his arms around the three women. Marianne carefully wrapped her arms around Lysithea, who slumped in defeat and returned the gesture.

“Uh…” Ignatz looked a bit wearily at Claude, who grinned back at him.

“C’mon,” Claude encouraged, “the Golden Deer are finally back together again.” He wrapped an arm around Ignatz, pulling him into the group while the other circled around Raphael’s large frame.

Mint-green eyes met his own verdant ones and Claude couldn’t wipe the wide grin from his face. Byleth’s face flushed a beautiful pink.

Hilda didn’t miss the small interaction and smiled softly, turning so she could hug Marianne and Ignatz. She angled her head to watch the way the Alliance leader looked down at their former professor, eyes twinkling a bright light she hadn’t seen in five years.

She smiled to herself, closing her eyes, content. They had all gone their separate paths following Byleth’s disappearance, but they were able to find themselves back.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Twitter [@FangirlBaecy](https://twitter.com/FangirlBaecy). I post whenever I update ^^


End file.
